During the manufacturing process of display products, it is often required to test chromaticity coordinates of a color film. The existing chromaticity coordinate testing technology focuses on how to collect accurate light and how to reduce the diameter of a light spot for testing in order to satisfy the testing of a pixel having narrow line width. However, the smaller the light spot for testing is, the longer the test time is. For example, using a light spot with a diameter of 2 μm to test the chromaticity of a pixel having a line width of 50 μm will cause the waste of time.
A light transmission hole is arranged in a chromaticity test apparatus, and a light beam transmits through the light transmission hole to form the light spot. For the same light beam, the size of the light spot for testing is changed by changing the size of the light transmission hole. In the prior art, usually, the light transmission hole for corresponding testing is prepared according to the related information described on a product package. However, during an actual test, it is possible that the light transmission hole is selected inappropriately or even wrongly, so that the accuracy of test data cannot be ensured and the time is wasted.